O Segredo da ABM
by BlAcK-PilOt
Summary: Uma aventura diferente, ambientada na Academia Brasileira de Magia e todos seus problemas.


**O segredo da ABM**

Golpe de sorte?

Tudo parecia especial nesta noite. O céu magnífico, com uma grande lua cheia brilhando viva e animada acima dos seres daquela terra. As estrelas pareciam anunciar - brilhavam sem parar, piscavam, tentavam chamar a atenção para o golpe de sorte que o jovem garoto ia ter.

Um senhor já de idade caminhava com dificuldade naquela terra deserta, o calor o incomodava, mas nada o impediria de cumprir o seu objetivo. Seus passos ficavam marcados no chão arenoso, não exatamente marcados como pés humanos. Seu cansaço era evidente e o que se via era uma longa linha provocada pelos pés que se arrastavam no terreno.

Se pudéssemos dizer algo sobre aquele senhor, poderíamos afirmar que a ultima coisa que ele queria era ser discreto. Cada passo era marcado pelo barulho de milhares de bugigangas, sinos e pedaços variados de metal em atrito. Sua roupa também se destacava: com um chapéu coco e uma roupa de couro marrom, com vários detalhes de diversas cores, uma pistola na sua cintura ao lado direito e, por incrível que pareça, uma varinha do seu lado esquerdo. Com exceção da varinha, o senhor se vestia a caráter para o local. O único problema é que ele tinha parado no tempo.

Seu rosto estava bastante envelhecido, rugas por várias partes. Uma curta barba branca mal-feita cobria parte do seu rosto, causando-lhe mais calor. Seus olhos castanhos transmitiam humildade, bondade e inocência.

Esses mesmos olhos estavam atentos a tudo, já fazia duas horas que ele procurava a casa. "Depois de passar pelo riacho seco, vire a direita no terceiro cacto e conte dois mil passos largos à frente. Uma casa de pau a pique estará no lugar a 200 metros. Procure por João, um jovem de aproximadamente 11 anos".

Sua primeira dúvida veio no momento em que ele tinha virado à direita. Ou seria esquerda?

Bem ou mal, depois de duas horas a paciência do velho tinha acabado e ele chamou a sua coruja, que, por acaso, também estava derretendo com aquele calor.

- Me leve até a casa de João, cansei de brincar - Disse ele para a coruja, que piou animadamente comemorando o fim daquela loucura de se fazer de cangaceiro.

A coruja partiu rapidamente e o velho foi obrigado a usar o resto de seu fôlego para acompanhar o pique de sua amiga inseparável. Uns vinte minutos depois, com algumas paradas para respirar, a coruja pousou em seu ombro e piou duas vezes apontando o bico para uma casa longínqua, no meio do nada.

"Acho que eu inverti as minhas mãos... Devo escrever com a mão errada" - Pensou, lembrando das instruções de Matheus - "Direita é a mão que você escreve, não esqueça".

E então o velho cangaceiro se inspirou de vez - puxou uma pistola com a mão esquerda e a varinha com a direita (ou seria o contrário?) e andou como um vaqueiro: pernas abertas, bugigangas balançando e fazendo barulho, pistola e varinha apontadas para o céu.

Conforme ia se aproximando do casebre, o velho notava lampejos saindo das janelas e do fecho em baixo da porta. Luzes brancas, rosas, verdes e amarelas. Todas elas saindo da casa feita de barro. Seus passos, até então firmes, começaram a vacilar. As passadas, antes regulares, agora eram instáveis, perdendo ritmo e freqüência a todo o momento.

Ao se aproximar da porta feita de tábuas podres de madeira, o velho parou para ouvir os murmúrios vindos do interior da casa.

- Isso, agora vamos treinar mais um pouco e ir dormir, ok- Falava a voz de um senhor.

- Ah! Mas pai, não podemos aprender outros feitiços hoje, não- A voz de um garoto respondeu acompanhada por um "Isso pai! Deixa", de uma menina aparentemente nova.

- Crianças, eu preciso dormir cedo. Não se esqueçam de que eu preciso trabalhar amanhã cedo na fazenda do senhor Miguel. Lembre-se de que essa sua varinha foi bastante cara, João, e agora eu preciso trabalhar dobrado para nos manter.

- Tudo bem, pai... - Falou o garoto, em tom desanimado.

- Então vamos lá, filho, estou em posição de ataque. O que você faz agora?

- EXPELLIARMUS- A voz do garoto soou como um estrondo e um clarão branco surgiu da janela, fazendo o cangaceiro cair para trás com o susto e provocando um estrondo originado de todas as suas bugigangas.

- Que barulho foi esse- Sussurrou a menina.

- Sshh, silêncio - Falou o pai, ainda mais baixo.

Passos curtos eram ouvidos dentro da casa, uma movimentação tensa. Enquanto isso, o velho se levantou com dificuldade, arrastou-se para frente da casa e posicionou-se com um sorriso amigável para a porta do barraco.

Com um chute na porta, o pai escancarou-a e sacou uma espingarda de cano duplo.

- Quem é que esta aí- Berrou o senhor, ainda sem perceber a presença do velho.

Após o berro, o velho demonstrou reflexo invejável: Com um pulo para a esquerda, se jogou no chão ao mesmo tempo em que o pai atirava para o alto.

- Não me mate- Choramingou ele, já tirando o chapéu coco e ficando de joelhos, com o chapéu no peito.

O senhor colocou a arma em punho, apontada para o velho e disse:

- Você está armado- As crianças olhavam tudo com a cabeça para fora da porta e o corpo escondido pela parede de barro.

- Sim, mas... mas eu ponho no chão - Lágrimas caiam do rosto do homem enquanto ele sacava lentamente a pistola e a varinha, colocando-as no chão.

Nesse momento o homem armado se endireitou e colocou a arma apoiada no ombro.

- O senhor é bruxo?

- Sim! Mas eu não vim fazer nenhum mal! Eu só vim à procura de João, que me parece ser seu filho.

- O que você quer com meu filho? Diga logo- E apontou novamente a arma para o velho.

- Eu... eu... - O velho gaguejava, não conseguindo pensar com aqueles dois olhos metálicos visando a sua cabeça.

- FALE LOGO, DIACHO- O pai agora mirava com a mão no gatilho enquanto avançava para o velho.

- Aaaaiiii... - O ex-cangaceiro colocou a mão entre sobre os olhos e tentou esquecer os dedos do homem no gatilho da arma - Eu... eu... eu tenho um convite para o garoto!

- Que espécie de convite? E quem é você- O garoto estava tenso na porta, tinha ouvido seu nome na conversa.

- Po... por... por favor, eu não consigo pensar com essa arma apontada para mim!

O pai pensou por um instante e recolocou a arma apoiada no ombro.

- Espero que o senhor não faça nenhuma besteira, pois eu também tenho uma varinha...

- Tudo bem... - O velho se levantou com dificuldade, percebendo a apreensão e os músculos rígidos do homem a sua frente - Eu me chamo Cláudio, tenho 64 anos, nasci no Rio de Janeiro, tenho duas filhas maravilhosas, uma de trinta e outra de vinte e cinco anos... Aliás, a de vinte e cinco vai se casar em breve, já esta noiva e tudo...

- Pare com isso homem! Pouco me importa a sua vida!

- Ah! Desculpe! Bom, eu me chamo Cláudio e sou um enviado da ABM.

- ABM?

- Não conhece? Academia Brasileira de Magia? A única escola de Magia do Brasil!

- Aaara... Eu já ouvi falar sim, há uns cinco anos atrás o filho do Isaías foi convidado mas não pode ir por causa da distância. Aqui todos os bruxos estudam em casa mesmo.

- Sim, eu sei disso! Mas o seu filho teve a sorte grande e foi escolhido para estudar lá também. Eu estou até com o convite dele aqui - E começou a procurar nos bolsos, procurou nos da calça e não achou, começou a varrer os da jaqueta e nada - Erm, um instanteé que eu não estou acostumado com esse tipo de roupa - O velho começava a ficar nervoso de novo. Nesse instante, a coruja, que tinha fugido na confusão, pousou em seu ombro e, com o bico, puxou o convite de dentro de um bolso na lateral do seu braço.

-Ah! Obrigado, Hermione- Falou o velho no mesmo instante que o pai pegava o convite e punha-se a ler.

- Hummm, parece legítimo, mas eu ainda não acredito em você - Disse o senhor após ler rapidamente o convite.

- Mas por que não? Não vê a marca d´água e tudo?

- Vejo, mas o que eu não entendendo é porque um enviado da ABM ia me aparecer aqui de pistola e roupa de cangaceiro!

- Ah, isso- Disse, apontando pro próprio corpo - Bomé que não sou eu que entrego os convites, mas o entregador dessa região teve um problema familiar, coitado, a família inteira que mora no sul foi atingida por fungos assassinos. Graças a Merlin ninguém faleceu, mas ele entrou em estado de choque após ver todos os seus familiares um pouco deformados...

- Dá pro sinhô ser mais direto ou precisa da minha espingarda pra isso?

- Ah! Claro! Digo, não! Não precisa... Bom, então quando eu fui escalado para entregar os convites e soube que era no nordeste eu quis me vestir a caráter, para passar desapercebido, se é que você me entende - Falou o velho, com uma piscadela.

- Sei... Há dois séculos você teria passado desapercebido...

- O que disse?

- Nada, entre, vamos conversar lá em casa...

O velho agora estava sentado na pequena mesa de madeira na também pequena sala de barro. A casa era muito humilde, como reparou ao entrar, o fogão a lenha ficava ao lado da mesa e um cheio azedo de comida saía dele. Não existia decoração na casa e todas as paredes tinham a mesma cor âmbar escura em decorrência do barro utilizado na construção.

Se não fosse bruxo, estranharia muito, mas mesmo sendo um, ainda estranhou: na extremidade oposta à porta estava uma lareira de alvenaria montada na parede de barro. Era estranho imaginar uma lareira naquele lugar quente, mesmo sabendo que o seu objetivo não era esquentar nada.

"Quando minha mulher era viva, nós pensamos que seria mais fácil arranjar pó-de-flu, mas aqui é tudo muito caro, mesmo não sendo caro para vocês" - Comentou o pai ao perceber o olhar do cangaceiro para a inusitada lareira.

As crianças tinham se escondido no único quarto da casa, anexo à sala e dividido apenas por uma porta imaginária. Com a luz apagada, elas ouviam e comentavam tudo o que se passava na sala.

- Mas então, fale sobre o convite - Disse o pai

É o que esta escrito aí. Seu filho foi selecionado para estudar na ABM. - Cláudio falava apontando para o convite nas mãos do senhor à sua frente - Esta tudo aí, local, materiais, uniforme, etc...

- Humm, Minas Gerais? Vocês levam até lá?

- Err, não. Não temos como levar o seu filho até o colégio - Disse Cláudio, com uma tristeza no olhar - Muitos alunos não conseguem chegar por causa disso.

- Certo... e os materiais, uniformes? Devem ser caros, não temos condições de comprar isso.

- Ah, não, não se preocupe. Eles podem ser comprados na própria escola e o Gringotes financia esses gastos. Vocês só pagam quando tiverem condições.

- Gringotes?

É, um banco na Inglaterra cheio de duendes - Cláudio falava com indiferença.

- E o que eles querem no Brasil?

- Foram eles que ajudaram na construção do colégio e estipularam que a escola deveria aceitar bruxos de todas as classes. Então, eles precisam ajudar os bruxos necessitados a estudar, entende?

- Entendo... Mas então porque eles não ajudam com o transporte?

Cláudio balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Eu vivo me perguntando isso. Uma vez eu perguntei para o Henri e ele me respondeu que o Gringotes ajudava, mas também não era uma mãe. Bem, foi essa a resposta dele.

João observava toda a conversa com apreensão. "Eu fui convidado para estudar na ABM?", pensava a todo o instante. A sua felicidade era estranha, neutra. Num momento ficou feliz "Finalmente posso ter um futuro" mas logo depois encarou duas realidades: Como ele iria? E, se fosse, teria que ficar longe do seu pai e da sua irmã. Como seu pai iria cuidar de Letícia se era ele que desempenhava o papel de mãe para ela?

E lidar com a saudade? Como? Seu pai precisava dele no trabalho, sua irmã precisava dele para crescer. Como? Como simplesmente fugir dessa realidade abandonando todos que o amam?

Doía aquela indecisão. Doeu mais ainda perceber a mão de sua irmã indo lentamente segurar a sua, naquela ingênua insegurança de não entender o que se passa mas ainda assim perceber que algo esta incomodando seu irmão. Uma tentativa inútil de passar segurança.

- João, venha aqui... - ouviu a voz do seu pai pelo seu subconsciente e acordou dos pensamentos.

Não sabia por quê, mas não conseguia caminhar como se tudo estivesse normal. "É apenas um convite, nada de mais". Ficava monitorando seus passos, vendo se não estava rígido ou flexível demais. Agia sem naturalidade, e todos perceberam isso.

Reparou nos olhos do velho - começaram olhando para a ponta dos pés descalços, sujos, e foram subindo pelas suas pernas finas, passando pelo short azul daqueles de jogador dos anos 80 e em seguida pelo peito, indo de encontro ao seu rosto magro. Seus cabelos pretos estavam despenteados e jogados para o alto.

- Você é o João- Cláudio falou, tentando parecer amigável, mas João apenas olhou para o pai, que fez um sinal afirmativo.

- Sim, sou eu.

- Prazer- Cláudio se levantou de maneira desengonçada para apertar a mão do garoto, que por pouco não riu do velho.

- Me chamo Cláudio - Disse ele, já abraçando o garoto com toda a intimidade do mundo - Venho aqui para te entregar isso - Puxou das mãos do pai o convite e entregou ao garoto.

- O que é isso- João perguntou mais por educação que por curiosidade.

- Leia e verá - Cláudio parecia mais ansioso que João, as mãos do homem estavam abraçadas próximas à cintura e havia certo balançar no corpo dele.

João virou o convite. Tinha metade de uma folha A4 de tamanho e era feito de um papel duro amarelado. No topo estava escrito em letras douradas "Academia Brasileira de Magia" e um brasão com a sigla ABM no canto superior direito. Logo abaixo, com uma letra preta refinada estava o convite:

" Prezado João,

É com muita satisfação e alegria que nós estamos enviando este convite para o senhor estudar em nossas instalações.

Você foi escolhido num processo de sorteio interno com mais de mil potenciais alunos nordestinos. Destes, apenas 50 foram sorteados para ter o privilégio de estudar na única escola de Magia da América Latina.

A Academia Brasileira de Magia está situada no estado de Minas Gerais. Você deve ir a uma das duas cidades de reunião dos alunos: Uberlândia ou Belo Horizonte. Em qualquer uma das duas cidades, o senhor deve se encaminhar para a rodoviária na qual será procurado por um dos nossos funcionários. Este irá lhe passar novas instruções para chegar a nossa escola.

Contamos com a sua presença,

Matheus Silva - Diretor Acadêmico da ABM.

Ps.: Não esqueça deste conviteé ele que irá informar ao nosso funcionário da sua presença"

Apesar de já saber o teor da carta, João ficou assim mesmo ansioso, pasmo e sem saber o que dizer até receber um tapão de Cláudio nas costas - Meus parabéns garotão- Agora ele não conseguia falar por falta de ar...

- Obrigado- Falou, com dificuldade.

- Senhores, senhores. Agora eu realmente preciso ir. Espero que vocês tenham a decisão mais inteligente, mas não posso me meter nesse papo - Cláudio falou e se ajoelhou, colocando uma mão no ombro do garoto.

Nesse momento João reparou que ali não estava apenas um senhor estabanado. Nos olhos daquele velho ele pode perceber uma sabedoria acima da média. No mesmo momento, o velho também parou e observou o garoto. Esse momento demorou no máximo 2 segundos até o velho piscar os olhos, sacudir a cabeça e falar com a voz mais séria da noite:

- Te espero lá, garoto.

- Eu te levo até a porta - João falou, ainda perplexo com aqueles dois segundos.

- Sente-se, filho - O pai falou após João fechar a porta. João veio se sentar e sentiu a mão do seu pai agarrando a sua com força, observando os olhos lacrimejantes do pai.

- O quê...

- Desculpa, filho- Interrompeu o pai começando a chorar de verdade - Sempre quis te dar uma educação exemplar, sempre quis que você virasse um homem de verdade, não um velho pobre como eu.

- Do que você esta fa...

- E agora surgiu a oportunidade de ouro para você ser o que eu sempre sonhei e... - O pai parou para respirar e enxugar as lágrimas.

- E...?

- Eu não tenho condições de te levar até a esco... - Não conseguiu terminar a última palavra, pondo-se a chorar e a esconder o rosto atrás das mãos.

A vergonha de não poder ajudar o próprio filho o matava, rasgava por dentro: "Idiota, idiota! Por que você não trabalhou três vezes mais pelos seus filhos? Por que! Seu idiota! Você simplesmente estragou a vida do seu filho!" pensava sem parar.

- Pai ... - João encostou fez o mesmo gesto do pai: Pegou as mãos dele, retirando-as do rosto e falou, olhando naqueles olhos vermelhos e lacrimejantes - Não é por causa disso que eu vou deixar de te amar - E pôs se a chorar também, não por causa da escola - naquele momento a escola não existia mais , mas chorou por perceber o quanto seu pai lhe amava, por ver aquela velha fortaleza chorar pela primeira vez na sua frente.


End file.
